


Documenting the adventures of the team

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Mick's Journal [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Minor spoilers for 2X09, and 2X10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Mick writes down in his journal what's happened over the last couple of weeks for him.(Part 5 of Micks Journal)





	

_Entry 8,_

_Dear Lenny,_

_wow. I can't believe I've wrote in this thing 8 times already. This was only supposed to be a one time thing as well, but I find it quite therapeutic to be honest. It's been a couple of weeks I know, I didn't feel up to writing in here about last week, so here's it now and this week._

_Well, the time bastards planted a chip in my head when I was chronos. Professor had to preform brain surgery to get it out. Oh speaking of the professor, he knows I've been seeing you, he walked in on me telling you I loved you. Ha! He can shove that up his hetronormative ass!_

_If only they knew that you were mine. Would be hilarious to see their reactions to that. I can't wait for you to come and kick their asses Lenny, you know what's been said about me how I've been treated.. how everyone's just blind or stupid to know about how I'm so obviously feeling right now. Maybe they're both._

_Anyway, after professor did a scan and it showed the chip he preformed brain surgery, with the help of Gideon of course. I know, risky move. Having brain surgery is full stop, but having it done by a man that barely knows what he's doing and having an AI telling him what to do, well... it is what it is._

_We had thought it was the chip causing me to see you, I was a bit reluctant to get rid of it at first, but it caused a flashback to what they did to me, I demanded he take it out. Was a success. I was worried for a while that I didn't see you. But it turned out that the chip wasn't even active anyway. Then you appeared anyway so it was all good._

_Whilst myself and stein was... occupied, the rest of the team were... get this, saving George Lucas. You know, the director of those galaxy wars... Sci-Fi movies you like... whatever they were called. The legion of doom, the new bad guys, scared him and he decided to drop out of film school, affecting steels and haircuts lives. Apparently without those movies, the two wouldn't be who they were. Pity they saved him. They're both annoying little puppy dogs._

_I had ninjas... you would have loved to see George Lucas.. if only you were here Lenny. You would have been fanboying ***** as fuck mate. I was over the ninjas..._

_Off topic._

_"_ Mick, are you in here?" Amaya asked through the door before entering, earning a grumble off Mick. 

"What do you want?" Mick asked, looking up and closing his journal. Amaya gave him a funny look before shaking her head.

"We have a new time abberation." Amaya said, taking a couple of steps into the room. "Christmas Eve 1776." She then added.

"Is the date supposed to mean something to me?" Mick asked, raising his eyebrow slightly in question.

"It's Christmas Eve. Does that not mean anything to you?" Amaya asked and Mick gave her a look. "Right. Hardened criminal. What's that?" Amaya asked again, motioning to Micks journal. 

"Never you mind, you don't need to know everything. Is that all, you can now leave." Mick said, growling slightly, which caused Amaya to leave with a sigh. 

_Then this week... we'll we didn't really do much. Stein brought his daughter on board to help him with whatever technical stuff they were on about. Did I tell you he has a daughter now? She's a time ab.. abortion.. aberration. Time aberration! Martin fucked up, and now he has a daughter. Maybe his advice to his younger self actually worked. Can't have the professor and his wife not married now, can we?_

_I may have fucked a little. She was on about how she likes Gideons fabricated shit, it sorta slipped out of my mouth. You know, how it was fake food for a fake person. Whoops? Wait.. I don't feel sorry about that at all. You should, have seen the look he gave me when he told us all about how he didn't want her to know the truth. But she deserved to know and honestly? Just fuck the professor. I'm sick of him forever putting me down cause I don't have a fancy degree or whatever._

_Whatever. I'm done with him. But he did help the others realise that Eobard thawne is this mysterious speedster that's flowing around. Dumbasses._

_This is all I have time for right now Lenny. Off to the next time abberation._

_Goodbye Lenny._

_-Mick._

_*** PS. 'Fanboying' well when girls have a complete break down over something they love, they fan girl. Cause you're a male, I changed the girl to boy. Fanboy. Yeah this was stupid. Oh well. *** _


End file.
